


Warriors (vid)

by jarrow



Series: vids by jarrow [31]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarrow/pseuds/jarrow
Summary: Here we are.





	Warriors (vid)

This vid wouldn't be what it is without all the help Alicia contributed during our hell week together ♥ Big thanks also to Trelkez and Laura Shapiro for great, helpful beta! And thank you Anoel for being a great cheerleader the whole way! I made this after season 2 when the show was still good, so take the fact that this is a "recruiter vid" with that disclaimer.

**password: 100**

[[Download link]](https://jarrow272.inverteddungeon.com/videos/warriors.avi) (90 MB, mp4)

Music by Imagine Dragons

[[Detailed notes on LJ]](http://jarrow.livejournal.com/1205971.html)

_As a child you would wait and watch from far away.  
But you always knew that you'd be the one that work while they all play_

_In youth, you'd lay awake at night and scheme  
Of all the things that you would change, but it was just a dream_

_Here we are, don't turn away now (don't turn away)  
We are the warriors that built this town from dust_

_The time will come, when you'll have to rise_  
_Above the rest and prove yourself_  
_Your spirit never dies_  
_Farewell, I've gone to take my throne above_  
_Don't weep for me_  
_Cause this will be the labor of my love_

_Here we are, don't turn away now (don't turn away)  
We are the warriors that built this town from dust_


End file.
